Yours to Break
by supergirls2008
Summary: His heart was only ever America's to break... see how Maxon and Aspen fare through the end of the One! This story will go from when Aspen and America are caught in the hallway through the end of the book, switching between Maxon and Aspen's POV. Maxamerica all the way, but Aspen friendly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know a lot of people hate Aspen, and I never wanted America to end up with him, but I think his character is interesting. To lose the woman you have been picturing yourself marrying... heartbreaking. This is the end of the One, rotating between Aspen and Maxon's POV**

 **Aspen POV**

When I heard the shrieks, my heart stopped.

No, no, no. Not America.

I wrenched open the door, swinging it open with such force I thought it would break in half. My gun was out, ready to shoot whoever dared threaten America.

I stopped mid-stride as America screamed. Why is Maxon here? Where's the rebel?

My jaw dropped. Stupid. So stupid. Propped up on his elbows, facing me, was a mostly naked, smug Maxon. I had just interrupted the crowned prince of Illea making love to my ex-girlfriend.

I knew I should say something, but I couldn't spit out the words. Glancing at the beautiful girl I had wanted to make my wife, grief overwhelmed me. I had never seen her undressed, that was far too risky for one of our nocturnal treehouse adventures. Even though I had finally began to move on, he had still stolen this beautiful girl from me, and I finally knew she was about to be gone from my life forever.

The sound of his laugh made me clench my fists. He was showing off, it was as if he suspected my feelings for her. Perhaps last night, while I had been standing outside her door, she had clued him into the joke that must have been her relationship with me. "I assure you, Leger, she's perfectly safe," Maxon said.

I cleared my throat, not looking at either of them, to keep my jealousy hidden. "Of course, Your Majesty," I said, as if my world wasn't crashing down.

I stepped back into the hall, trying to clear all emotions from my face as I had been taught in training. What had I been expecting? America had been ignoring me for weeks now. And Lucy… I kicked myself for allowing myself to be so jealous when I was seeing someone else. But America had been my first love. I had imagined myself in bed with her like that countless times. And to see someone else in my place… it was devastating.

Just then, the door opened and Maxon came out, joy clear on his face. Thinking of the night they must have had together was another stab in my heart. "The lady would appreciate your discretion, officer."

I nodded, my face like stone. I watched him walk down the hall, a lightness in his step that I had never seen before. I hated him.

 **Maxon's POV**

I felt like I was flying as I walked down the hall. Nothing was going to ruin this day for me. I was on top of the world, I could handle my father and anything he could throw at me.

"Kriss!" I almost squealed. Ugh, that sound should not come out of the mouth of a prince. Especially one about to break someone's heart. I toned down my enthusiasm when she turned to me, smiling.

"Maxon," she breathed. I could read the excitement on her face.

I should have thought about how to break this to her. Maybe it would be helpful to have America around to help with the crying part. "Kriss," I said, seriously this time. "I was hoping to speak with you and America before the cameras arrive. Would you mind coming with me to her room?"

I could tell she was surprised that America would be involved in this conversation. Maybe that had been a bad idea, but it was too late now. She nodded and followed me.

I took her hand as we walked, wanting to be as gentle as possible. "As you might have guessed, this has been a very difficult decision for me." The hope in her eyes made it difficult to go on. "You mean so much to me. And America…"

I looked up as we rounded the corner. Standing, pressed against the guard outside her door, was America. She looked at me, horror in her eyes, and I couldn't breathe. So this is what dying felt like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maxon's POV**

America took a step away from the guard and he turned to me. Officer Ledger looked me in the eye with his mouth open, as if anything he could say would take this back.

I knew it. I remembered the look on his face when he saw America and I together the first day he arrived at the palace. I had attributed the jealousy in his eyes to the beautiful girl holding my hand. But as we watched the movie, she had been so quiet. Every time I looked at her, it was as if she wasn't even in the room. I thought back to the button America had worn on her wrist for so long. Immediately, I had recognized it as a guard's button, they were very distinctive. But America was so quirky, I thought she had found it, associating it with all of the time we had spent together at the palace. No, when she looked at it, she had been thinking of him. And then there was the note on his wall, what did it say? "I'll wait for you forever. I'm with you, no matter what." Covered by hearts. I wanted to vomit. I took a breath, not wanting the rage to envelop me.

"I found Kriss in the hall and was coming to explain my choice to you both before the cameras showed up, but it seems we have other things to discuss," I spat the last few words, hatred in my tone. "Kriss, would you please return to your room? Quietly?" My exasperation was clear, and she curtsied quickly before almost sprinting down the hall.

Taking a deep breath, my eyes finally settled on the girl in front of me. The one who had stolen my heart so quickly, who had broken it over and over. The one who had lost my trust but who I never managed to erase from my heart.

"I knew it," I said. "I told myself I was crazy, because surely you would have told me if I was right. You were supposed to be honest with me." Her honesty had been what drew me to her, the girl willing to yell at the prince in the garden. I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. "I cannot believe I didn't trust myself. From that first meeting, I knew it. The way you looked at him, how distracted you were. That damn bracelet you wore, the note on the wall, all those times when I thought I had you and then suddenly lost you again . . . it was you," I growled, facing the guard.

"Your Majesty, this is my fault," he said. "I pursued her. She made it perfectly clear that she had no intentions of being in a relationship with anyone but you, but I went after her anyway."

I walked up to him, clenching my fists. I was shaking with anger and betrayal. It was all I could do to hold myself back, but I couldn't allow myself to turn into my father."What's your name? Your first name?"

He swallowed. "Aspen."

"Aspen Leger," I repeated. I thought of how the words would say coming from her mouth. How it would sound if she whispered them, as she had whispered my name last night. At least I could make this man's life a living hell. "Get out of my sight before I send you to New Asia to die."

He gasped, "Your Majesty, I—"

"GO!" I yelled. He had ruined my life, and I couldn't bear to hear another word come out of his mouth.

America was looking at the floor, shame written all over her expression, her long eyelashes moist with tears that had yet to fall. So beautiful… no, I scolded myself. I can't live like this. I am finally getting off this rollercoaster and nothing she could say will change that.

When she looked up I nodded towards her room. I couldn't yet trust myself to say a single word and still keep my resolve to end this.

I laughed when I saw the unmade bed and thought of how quickly my life had changed in a matter of minutes. I took a deep breath, steadying myself before looking at her.

"How long?" I said, almost in a whisper

"Do you remember that fight—"

I erupted. "We've been fighting since the day we met, America! You'll have to be more specific!"

"After Kriss's party."

That long. My heart was beating so fast, I was hoping it would just stop completely. "So basically since he got here."

"Maxon, I'm so sorry. At first I was protecting him, and then I was protecting myself. And after Marlee was caned, I was afraid to tell you the truth. I couldn't lose you," she pleaded.

"Lose me? Lose me?" I almost laughed. She had been sneaking around with this guy for months, and now she was acting like she cared about me? "You're going home with a small fortune, a new caste, and a man who is still pursuing you!" My heart was breaking, I kept swinging between wanting to throw something and wanting to crumple of the floor and cry. The steadiness I had managed to keep in my voice broke a little. "I'm the one losing here today, America."

She looked shocked and stammered, "I'm going home?"

I did a double take. Isn't that what she wanted? "How many times am I supposed to let you break my heart, America? Do you think I'd honestly marry you, make you my princess, when you've been lying to me for most of our relationship? I refuse to torture myself for the rest of my life." I thought of how I had let my guard down with her, shown her the darkness in my life, written her those God-awful love letters. That is what this was, torture. Nothing my father had ever done to me had been so cruel. "You might have noticed, I get plenty of that already."

She started crying. "Maxon, please. I'm sorry; it's not what it looked like. I swear. I love you!"

That was it. I moved towards her, inches from her face. I felt hollow, like the purpose in my life had suddenly been torn away. "Of all the lies you've told me, that's the one I resent the most."

"It's not—"

I glared at her and she stopped. I took one last look at her. I felt like I could fall through the floor. Her tearstained cheeks reminded me of the first night we had met, and the hope in that meeting made me feel like screaming. "Have your maids do their best. You should go out in style."

I walked out the room and slammed the door, leaving my heart behind.

I maintained my composure until I turned the corner, away from her room, where I slammed my hands into the wall. A sob escaped and I quickly straightened up. I looked around, but no one had seen. I couldn't allow anyone to see their future king in the throes of heartbreak. I stood there for a second, regaining some composure, before walking deliberately towards my room. I saw the back staircase which led to the garden, and suddenly changed course. It was as if I couldn't stop my feet from going where they wished.

Nodding to the guards guarding the doors, I walked outside. The cool, morning air hit my face. I almost collapsed in pain as I thought of how much I wished America was here with me. I risked a glance towards her balcony, but she thankfully wasn't there. I stumbled deeper into the garden, tears filling my eyes. When I finally reached a point I knew no one could see or hear me, I retched, sick to my stomach. How had this happened? How could I be so stupid? Thoughts swirled in my head as I collapsed in sobs. The love of my life had betrayed me. I had nothing left.

What had she said? That first day we met... _**"Maxon, I hope you find someone you can't live without. I really do. And I hope you never have to know what it's like to have to try and live without them."**_ I broke down again. I knew.

Today I was supposed to announce my engagement, the ring containing America's birthstone entwined with my own lay under my pillow. America. The thought of her name sparked a new round of sobs. How would I face her today? Could I still propose to Kriss? I felt so hollow, I knew there was no place in my empty heart for Kriss. I allowed myself to wallow for a few more minutes in the misery of my life before I punched the soil.

I pushed away the despair, making room for the anger building within. America had betrayed me. She had chosen Aspen, not me. She had lied. Last night, as I lay sleeping in her bed, she had been thinking of meeting him in the morning. Yes, this was much easier to deal with. I allowed myself to be filled with anger.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I am the prince of Illea. They may have thought they were pulling something over on me, maybe they had planned to allow it to continue even after the proposal. I spat on the floor as the image of the two of them pressed together reentered my mind. I could marry Kriss, it was my duty to show the people I could lead, and I would start by making her my wife. I didn't need to love her, I didn't care. I would never allow myself to make that mistake again.

Marching into the palace, I could feel the determination growing. If I could get through today, I could throw myself into my work, become the best king Illea could hope for.

When I got to my room, I rang for my butler. "Justin, I need a ring," I explained when he arrived. He look confused, and I know he was thinking of the magnificent purple and green ring he had helped me design weeks ago. I ignored his confusion, continuing, "whatever you can find in a pinch will be fine." And I waved, dismissing him.

I tried to stay strong for the next few hours. Every time America crossed my mind, my heart dropped, but I quickly erased the thought. I buried myself in work until I looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for the ceremony to begin. My heart began to race and I felt like I was going to be sick again. I pulled myself together and walked downstairs to the great room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if the formatting of the story is weird, Fanfiction added a whole bunch of code into it and I had to go line by line to pull it out. Please review! I started my fanfiction writing after reading the series for the 6th or 7th time but now I am running out of steam. Each of your reviews makes me so happy and encourages me to finish this story! ****More of Aspen's POV coming up! Look forward to finding out all about how Maxon is finally rescued from the Great Room!**

MAXON'S POV

Outside the Great Room I found Justin, my mother and my father. My father was scowling, as usual, although I felt a small pang of relief when I realized my decision today would actually please him. One less thing to worry about. My mother, on the other hand, looked like she was bursting at the seams with happiness.

Maxon," she gushed. "You look so handsome. I can't believe the day is finally here! I am so proud of you." I looked into her eyes as she straightened my tie. She had known I loved America for several weeks, and I could see the joy it brought her. In the spirit of her birthday promise, she had constantly seen the good in America and had repeatedly pointed out how good she thought we would be together. I swallowed, a lump in my throat, as I thought about how disappointed and confused she would be when I announced my choice

"Thanks, Mom," I said, hugging her tightly. I took a step back, unable to make eye contact again. I turned to Justin, "Did you find one?"

Of course your majesty, I think you will like it." He stood expectantly, waiting for me to open the small blue box. Instead, I shoved it into my pocket

"Thank you, Justin."

"Maxon?" Kriss smiled shyly as she approached me. I could see the questions in her eyes, but I chose to ignore them. I'm sure she wondered why I hadn't talked to her after… the events… in the hallway. But I couldn't bear to have that discussion a minute before I had to

"You look beautiful, Kriss." I heard footsteps behind me. "Far too lovely for a scruff like me." I choked out a laugh, realizing I had made a similar joke to America at the Halloween ball.

"Your Majesty," America said, almost whispering. My heart stopped and I could feel my face flush, emotions barely controlled. I closed my eyes briefly to focus before nodding my head in her direction, my eyes remaining on Kriss

"It's time," I announced. I looked toward my mother and father, who seemed oblivious to the drama unfolding a few feet away. Smiling at my mother, I motioned they should go before us. I watched them walk down the aisle to the platform, and looked to Kriss, taking her hand. "Shall we?"

As we walked to the stage, I could feel America's presence as she followed closely behind. She was so near, her dress brushed against my heels. The weight of her presence made me feel like I was drowning, but I walked on, smiling at the crowds

When we reached the platform I allowed Kriss to take the steps before me, using my hand to steady her. Reaching the top of the stairs, I instinctively turned to America

She was beautiful. My breathing stopped as I took in her distraught face. The urge was overwhelming to reach down and kiss her until the past was erased from both of our memories. I snapped out of it and reached for her hand to help her up to the stage. Deciding it was better to refrain from looking at her again, I turned my attention to Kriss

I managed to continue polite conversation with beaming Kriss while simultaneously focusing on my peripheral vision, where I could see America surveying the crowds. She loves someone else, I thought to myself. You were just a bump in the road of their love story, one they will laugh about years from now. At that thought, I glanced over and saw her watching none other but Officer Ledger

What was he doing here, anyway? Quickly, I realized I had never actually informed his superiors of a change of orders. That would have to be remedied when we were done here

Noticing a pause in the conversation, I turned to America. "Trying to arrange a time to meet later?" I snarled

She snapped her head toward me, pain in her voice. "No, of course not." I felt like my chest was being ripped open as I looked into her eyes. The pain of her choosing someone else was too much to bear. But to see some of that pain in her own eyes… I stopped the hopeful thought before it began. She was probably just worried about my threat of sending her beloved to die or of them being separated. I meant nothing to her.

"It's not like it matters," I distanced myself from her, wanting it to seem like I didn't care about whatever was going on between them. I wanted her to think I was happy about this turn of events, that I could now live my life with Kriss. "Kriss's family will be here this afternoon for a small celebration, and yours will be here to take you home. They don't like for the last loser to be alone. She tends to get dramatic. You can keep that house if you want. It's been paid for. I'd like my letters back though." The hours that had passed since I left her room this morning seemed like a lifetime ago

"I read them," she whispered "I loved them."

I careened at the thought of her reading my letters and laughing at my openness, my… devotion. "Don't know what I was thinking."

"Please don't do this. Please. I love you."

"Don't. You. Dare," The rage I had been holding onto returned full force. Those words were far too painful to hear. I had poured my soul into hers only to find that she had thrown it all away. She didn't love me and I wasn't going to let her ruin what was left of my life. Perhaps this was some last-ditch effort to save her guard. "You put on a smile, and you wear it to the last second."

She rearranged her features into a small smile. The look of hopelessness and devastation beneath the smile almost broke me. Looking into her sad eyes, I could see the girl I had fallen in love with and my heart was shattered on the floor all over again. My breathing hitched and I shook my head slightly, clearing the thought. It was over. She had chosen and nothing I could say or do would bring her back to me now.

"That'll do. Don't let that slip until you leave the room, do you understand?" I looked into her eyes, intending it to be the last time I ever would. "I'll be glad when you're gone," I lied

I was staring blankly into Kriss' eyes when I heard the crack of gunfire. My heart stopped in that instant, and I instinctually whipped my head around, ensuring America still sat safely sitting on her stool. Pulling Kriss to the floor, I tried to quickly calm her wailing as the chaos ensued.

I stood up and looked around for America, only to find myself face to face with the end of a barrel  
Time slowed and I finally found America's eyes. I melted, all of the hours of anger quickly dissipating. Her eyes were filled with fear and compassion. In that split second, I knew. She loved me. Why had I ever doubted her? With that realization, I accepted my death. Overwhelming peace filled me as I turned back to the rebel.

A smile spread across his face, and he turned the gun toward America

Without a moment's hesitation, I leaped in front of her and crashed to the floor

In that moment, there was no pain. As the blood drained out of me, I felt a warm glow envelop me. It was getting harder to breathe and I stared at the bottom of the table under which I had fallen, reminded of my time spent under the stars, America in my arms

At the thought of her name, I careened back into reality. Pain blinded me. I tried to sit up and failed. Looking down, I could see the blood spreading. I had been shot, had I saved her?

Just then her face came into my vision, inches away

"Oh, Maxon," she cried. She pressed something into my bullet wound and blackness started to envelop my vision. I forced myself to stay alert. "I'm so sorry," she said  
My arm felt heavy as I reached for her hand. "No, I'm sorry," I said, my breath labored. "I was about to ruin both our lives."

"Don't talk right now. Just focus, okay?"

"Look at me, America."

Her beautiful eyes met mine and it was as if all the pain went away. I smiled, "Break my heart. Break it a thousand times if you like. It was only ever yours to break anyway. I'll love you until my very last breath. Every beat of my heart is yours. I don't want to die without you knowing that."

"Please don't," she choked on tears and I felt terrible for causing her this pain. I reached up slowly, telling her wordlessly what I needed. She bent down and kissed me tenderly. I tried to express everything with that kiss, that I loved her, that I was happy she was alive, that was incredibly sorry for the pain I had caused her… that she could go on without me. I had given all my effort, and I sank back down to the floor

"Don't give up, Maxon. I love you; please don't give up."

I took a labored breath. She loved me. My mind started to drift. My life was hers; somehow, I thought it always had been, that everything that had ever happened has led to this moment, when I could give my life for hers

I was jerked back to the present with America's scream. I tensed, but it was Officer Ledger's face I saw

"Kriss is in a safe room, Your Majesty," he said. I had forgotten about Kriss, but I was glad she was safe. "Your turn. Can you stand?"

I shook my head, realizing there was only one thing I wanted. "A waste of time. Take her."

"But, Your Majesty—"

"That's an order," I said as forcefully as I could manage. It took all of my effort to stare down Officer Ledger. This man owed me his life after the stunt he had pulled. I could see the battle in his eyes as he weighed America's safety against his duty to me

"Yes, sir."

"No! I won't go!" America yelled

I was suddenly exhausted at the effort it was taking to breathe. "You'll go," I said, love overwhelming my voice. If the last good thing I could do on this earth was love this woman with all my heart and keep her safe, I would

"Come on, Mer. We'll have to hurry." Mer. The familiar phrase was widened the hole in my chest. But I couldn't allow myself to be jealous. She would be his now, and I would give my life all over again to see her happy.

"I'm not leaving!"

The tone of Officer Ledger's voice was urgent, and I knew she was running out of time. I reached up and grabbed his collar. "She lives. Do you understand me? Whatever it takes, she lives."

He nodded and I sank back down, watching as he pulled her out from the table

No!" she cried. "Maxon, please!"

I took one last look at her beautiful face, committing every detail to memory. How do I tell her that I love her, I forgive her, to forget about me and live her life with him? "Be happy," I whispered, squeezing her hand once before closing my eyes, sinking into oblivion.

I was suddenly back in her bed and I could feel her in my arms. Her soft scent, the sound of her breathing, the smell of vanilla emanating from the red, curly hair draping over my chest. I smiled, happy to have this moment, and drifted off to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is so fun to write! Please review, I love to hear your thoughts. Do I have ten more pages in a word document ready to continue this story? Why yes, I do! So I couldn't wait to share the next piece with you!**

 **ASPEN'S POV**

I shoved America into the safe room and shut the door, firing at the rebel. I watched him hit the floor, blood spilling from a wound in his neck. Running towards the Great Room, I hurdled over his dying body. This was chaos. I took a breath, blocking out the screaming and other sounds of death. I had to focus, to use my training. Lucy was still out there somewhere. I needed to save the prince and then find her at all costs. I turned the corner and saw a rebel stabbing a young maid. I aimed and watched my bullet pass straight through his temple. I ran to the maid, but it was too late. A pang of relief hit as I realized it wasn't a maid I recognized. Rolling the rebel over, I grabbed his gun from his holster. Where had they managed to find uniforms and guns? A gun in each hand, I continued my sprint down the hall, finally reaching the Great Room.

This is what hell looks like, I thought to myself. Tables and chairs were overturned, blood was streaked across the wall and bodies were sprawled on every possible surface. I looked toward the platform and could see a leg sticking out from under the head table. I took that as a good sign, if they had found Maxon, I thought they would have dragged it somewhere to be paraded about. I hurdled over tables and chairs, shooting towards several rebels as I went. Altogether, the room was quieter than I expected, suggesting the fight was continuing elsewhere in the palace. Suddenly I felt a wrenching agony in my leg, and I stumbled, toppling over some debris. I heard someone running towards me and fired twice in the air. The wind was knocked out of me as the body of my assailant landed on me. I rolled, immediately regretting that decision as a torturous pain overwhelmed me. Blackness danced in front of my eyes, but I shook myself. Finish the mission. I looked towards the stage and saw there were no additional rebels in my path for the moment. I pushed myself onto all fours, the pain almost unbearable. Finding my guns, I crawled toward the platform.

I finally reached the table, collapsing underneath. I laid there for a split second before turning towards Maxon. He was pale and still. I pulled myself onto my elbows.

No, no, no. America will kill me. Over the last few weeks, I had witnessed again and again her dedication to this man; she would never forgive me if he died on my watch. Relief overwhelmed me as I finally heard a small, raspy breath. He was alive for now. But how was I going to get him to safety?

I shook his uninjured shoulder, trying to be as gentle as possible. He didn't move. I shook harder, "Wake up. Damn it, Wake up."

He moaned, music to my ears.

"Maxon, America is safe. Come on, I need your help getting us out of this mess." He moaned again but didn't open his eyes. I looked out from under the table, but I still didn't see anyone, friend or foe. I looked to the back of the platform and I could see the small latch which led to a secret entrance to the room. It was only about ten feet away. Ten feet, seems doable, I thought.

I turned my attention back to Maxon, shaking him harder than before. He opened his eyes, "…'Mer…ica?"

"Your Majesty, America is fine. I need to get you to safety. Please, I need your help." His eyes finally focused on mine and he groaned.

"You," he growled.

I laughed. "Well you aren't my favorite person right now either." He was slipping fast and I grabbed his head. "Look at me, Maxon!" He could hang me later for my informality. His eyes opened again. "If you die, America will kill me, and I am not ready to die today, okay?"

He half-coughed, half-chuckled, and blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Listen to me. Can you hold this gun?" He was able to grasp the gun which I placed in his hand. "Fire at anyone you see. I'm pretty sure all the good guys are long gone by now. Do you understand?" He looked a little more focused and nodded his head.

"If I survive this," he sputtered, "I am going to kill you." He smiled a tiny bit before coughing up more blood.

I laughed. "That's the spirit."'

I pulled him towards me so that we were both sitting, him leaning on my shoulder. "Are you ready?" He nodded and I started to stand.

I was overwhelmed with pain and dropped like a rock, Maxon tumbled to the floor, groaning.

"Shit," I gasped. "I forgot about that for a second." I looked around, but the only thing for me to grab ahold of was one of the wooden chairs laying near the table. I crawled to the chair, picked it up by its back, and smashed it on the floor. The seat shattered, leaving me with a few longer pieces of wood. I grabbed the one which looked the sturdiest and crawled back to Maxon. When I was a foot away, I looked up and saw a rebel pointing a gun at me. He didn't seem to have noticed Maxon, who was lying as still as death. I grimaced, realizing my gun was on the floor next to Maxon, out of my reach. As I was preparing myself to launch myself at the gun, I heard a shot. I looked up and saw the rebel fall, Maxon's gun raised. I closed the distance between us as Maxon started coughing again.

"Thanks," I muttered, pulling him onto my shoulder, using the piece of wood to pull us up.

"Kill. You," Maxon coughed between syllables, "Myself."

I was shocked for a second at his sense of humor. No wonder Mer liked him so much, I had never seen this side of him before.

I dragged us the last few feet to the secret entrance, every millimeter a battle with my wounded leg and Maxon unable to support himself.

Finally, we reached the doorway and I dropped my staff, using both hands to shove Maxon through. He slumped against the wall and I crawled through.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! I am in a Maxon slump (Pretty much consumed by Warner atm, thanks to my fanfiction friend, you know who you are) and your reviews help motivate me to keep publishing! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my previous chapters/stories and let me know what you think of this one!**

ASPEN'S POV

As I reached the other side, I saw a guard reaching down to Maxon. I pulled out my gun, pointing it at the man. Recognizing Avery, I let myself collapse to the floor.

"Where have you been?" I mumbled.

Avery reached towards Maxon, who was out cold. "Playing hero again?"

"Just tell me he is still breathing," I groaned.

Avery leaned close to Maxon, pulling him up. "Lucky you," he said. "If he makes it, you are going to get a huge promotion."

I laughed, "Let's just say I doubt that is true."

Avery shot me a puzzled look as he reached out his free hand to pull me up.

I sighed, supposing I didn't have to keep the secret from my best friend anymore. "A few hours ago, he may or may not have found out I've been… seeing… America." His mouth dropped open and I hobbled over to hold onto Maxon's other shoulder. "Long story. Let's focus on getting him to the hospital wing so we don't kill the crowned prince."

"King," Avery stated. I shot him a startled look. "I saw it myself," he stated dryly. Both of us had enough experience with the king to not mourn his death, but I felt the weight of Maxon's limp body double along with learning his new importance to Illea.

Overwhelmed at the magnitude of the disaster and with fear for Lucy and the other staff members, I stumbled, grunting as I hit the ground. My leg screamed in pain and I noticed Avery managed to keep hold of Maxon.

"I'm glad I have been working out, I never expected to be dragging the two of you to the hospital wing," he chuckled, pulling me up again.

It took more time than I thought possible to pull Maxon down the empty hallway. We made it halfway to the hospital wing before a shot rang out. "I found the prince!" I heard a voice yell as the three of us tumbled to the floor. My gun was out of my holster and shooting in an instant. Two rebels dropped and then the hallway was empty.

"Did you see that?" I turned to Avery. But Avery was facedown and blood was everywhere. "No," I gasped. It was too late, the bullet had gone straight through his heart. I crawled over his body to where Maxon lay. I put my head on his chest and listened. Nothing. The thought of looking into America's eyes and telling her I had failed, that I had let him die, was unbearable. That was the strength I needed. I hoisted Maxon over my shoulder and hobbled down the hallway. Every step was torment and I fell to my knees more than once. Finally, I reached the hospital wing, where medical staff and the injured were swarming. I dropped to my knees at the end of the hallway. "Help," my voice was raspy from the strain. My took a breath, "HELP!" I caught a nurse's attention.

"Oh my God," the nurse screamed. "The prince!" In a whirlwind, a gurney was brought over to us. I carefully placed Maxon on it.

The doctor examined him briefly before jumping on top of him to begin CPR. "He needs blood! Someone find some quick!"

I stretched my arm out across Maxon's body. "Take mine," I wheezed, "Universal donor." I never loved the guy, but the terrified look on America's face as I shoved her into the safe room was fresh in my memory, and I couldn't let her down.

The doctor looked me up and down, his eyes catching on my bleeding leg. "You've lost too much blood yourself, we will have to find someone else."

I grabbed his arm fiercely. "I can't let him die and neither can you." Dizzy from pain and exhaustion, I outstretched my arm as he nodded. This went beyond my duty to the king. I had never been a fan of Maxon, but the look in America's eye as I dragged her away from him, screaming, had been with me since that moment. My feelings for America were complicated. Falling for another woman hadn't diminished my need to be around America, to protect her. A part of my heart would always be hers. Yet I knew her feelings for me had changed, that she had chosen someone else and she would never again be mine. So as hard as it was, I had to put her happiness in front of mine.

As they linked Maxon and I with a mess of tubes, I thought of how literally I would always be tied to both of them. A beeping monitor told me Maxon's heart was still beating and I whispered angrily, "You'd better hang on. I didn't give her up for you to die on me."

The nurse took me away as they wheeled the prince into surgery. They didn't tell me much, but I could tell it wasn't looking good. After they fixed up my leg, the painkillers started kicking in, and I drifted into a fitful sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry it was a shorter one, switching back to Maxon's POV soon! If I get some good reviews, maybe I can publish the next chapter before The Crown comes out ;) Otherwise I will be updating shortly after I consume Kiera Cass' last book! Let's hope for some good Maxon/America scenes.**


	6. Chapter 5 and a half

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! Now I promised an update before tomorrow's release of The Crown and since I had so many wonderful reviews, I couldn't let you down. Unfortunately, I have not had a chance to work on it too much! So my compromise is this short teaser chapter. I will get you the rest in a few days!**

MAXON'S POV

My head was throbbing as I squinted at the bright lights above me. My eyes were unfocused.

Where was I? White walls… the hospital wing.

What had happened? My brain felt foggy as I tried to remember the day. America's wide eyes above me… kissing me… telling me not to die?

Suddenly, it all came flooding back. The rebel attack…shooting… screaming. Me telling Leger to take America, him pulling her away from me, screaming.

I tried to sit up but the pain in my chest was incredible. I slumped back onto the bed. Abruptly, I was surrounded by medical staff. I heard Dr. Ashler's voice beside me. "Your Majesty, try to relax. You are waking up from surgery, you lost a lot of blood and we were incredibly lucky you pulled through.

"America," my voice was raspy, I couldn't form the question.

Concern flashed through the doctor's face. I tried to sit up again but the pain was blinding. "Please." A nurse came up beside him and injected me with something.

"The safe rooms are still being cleared, I haven't heard anything about Lady America. She is probably tucked away somewhere, just fine. You won't be if you don't rest. So please, sir."

I grabbed Dr. Ashler's hand. I knew who had the answers I needed about America. "Leger."

Dr. Ashler inhaled sharply. "Yes, Officer Leger was the one who brought you here. He was very seriously wounded and is in surgery. Now we have given you a sedative…"

My mind drifted. Had he saved her? Would I see her radiant face again?

I tumbled into darkness.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! One more chapter to go. Let me know what has been your favorite part of the story so far and what you are hoping to see out of the last chapter!**

ASPEN'S POV

"Officer Leger!" Someone was frantically shaking me. I sat up, alert, as my training had taught me. The shadows on the wall told me I had been unconscious for several hours.

"Officer Leger, King Maxon is awake. He is raving about Lady America and demanded we find you…"

"She's fine," I interrupted, relaxing back onto my pillow. "Go tell him she is fine."

The doctor hesitated, continuing. "I'm quite certain he will want to talk to you directly."

I let out a sigh and rubbed my forehead. I doubted I was the person Maxon would want to see right now and I was too exhausted to be yelled at. "Of course. Take me to him."

As a nurse wheeled me to the end of the hall, I could hear the commotion coming from inside the room ahead.

"Where is she?" Maxon's yell was strained with pain. "I need to see her right now."

I heard a doctor's voice trying to calm him. "Your Majesty, please. You are going to injure yourself."

He was sitting up in his bed, advisors and medical staff swarmed around him. He froze as I was wheeled around the corner. "Leger, where is she? Was she injured? Please, I need…"

"Your Majesty, she is fine." I kept my voice steady, trying to calm him. The crazed look in his eye didn't suit the now-king, but I knew too well how he felt. "She was screaming at me for locking her in a safe room the last time I saw her, completely unharmed."

His entire body relaxed and he leaned back on his bed, pressing his hands to his face. "That woman is going to be the death of me. I was so…" It seemed he suddenly realized he was surrounded by people. "And Kriss?"

"Also safely tucked away in a safe room."

He looked around, his eyes finally settling on a guard at the door. "Leger, tell this officer where she is, I need to see her for myself." I instructed the guard on the location of the safe room and he turned to run down the hall. Maxon continued, "Everyone else, please leave Officer Leger and I."

A knot grew in my stomach as one by one, everyone left the room. Maxon's eyes were trained on mine, deep in thought.

After a long pause, he sighed, leaning further into his bed. "Thank you, Leger. You have no idea how worried…" he glanced over to me, seeming to realize perhaps I did understand. "You saved her life, which is a debt I can never repay. And then you turned around and risked your life to save mine. I am deeply grateful."

"I was happy to do my duty," I replied. "And America needed you alive."

He studied me carefully. "Before. In the hallway…"

"A big misunderstanding, sir."

His face was unreadable. "Do you mind explaining?"

I thought carefully about my words, "I confess, when America arrived, I pursued her. We had several… unauthorized interactions." If looks could kill, I would be a dead man. The heat from his glare caused me to stumble over my words. "After the… incident on the report, when she was going home, I told her I would marry her when my service was done." My voice cracked and I took a deep breath before continuing. "She asked me not to contact her. After she was allowed to stay… she ended it. Sir."

I was surprised at the anger I saw in his eyes as he stared at me, judging the truth in my words. "And the hallway?"

"Was my fault, sir. I was surprised… upset, after…" Embarrassingly thinking back to seeing the two of them in bed. "I was worried about her safety. She assured me… she had not broken any laws. Which is when you saw us."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I almost lost everything," he mumbled to himself before looking up. "Thank you, Leger. Again." He reached out to shake my hand.

MAXON POV

I shook the hand of America's first love. The tug of jealousy pulled at me, but I realized I would have to forgive him eventually. He had given himself to her and she had rejected him, I now knew how that felt. In addition, he had kept her safe when I was unable to. I would forever be in his gratitude.

A bustle of activity caught both our attention. A guard was walking in the hospital wing, red hair spilling from the bundle in his arms, a nurse trailing behind. "America," I choked, sitting up and pulling wires from my arm.

Officer Leger was obviously taken aback, "She was fine," he whispered to himself.

The nurse who had followed America into the room rushed over to me before I could stand up. "Your majesty, she is going to be fine." She pushed me forcefully back onto the bed. "She had minor cuts on her arm, it looks as though she had been trying to escape the safe room. She seems to be in some kind of shock. A little rest and she will be absolutely fine."

Escaping the safe room? I laughed briefly before moaning at the pain in my shoulder. "Of course she was," I mumbled. Did she ever think for a single moment about her own safety?

Officer Leger let out a chuckle and began wheeling himself back to his bed. "Good luck, your majesty."

The officer had carried America into an adjoining room, I could see her face, pale as death and covered in tears, as he walked by. I waited anxiously until the doctor came out from examining her.

"Your majesty," he bowed and took the seat beside me. "Lady America is resting peacefully. We have given her something to help her sleep."

I nodded, "Thank you."

He hesitated before continuing. "Sir, there is something else. I'm afraid you were so distressed after surgery we didn't want to risk telling you…"

I looked up at him, "What is it?" A part of me sank. My mother. I had been so consumed with my worry for America, I hadn't noticed my mother wasn't here. She would have been here.

"It is the King and Queen, sir. I'm very sorry. We tried to save them but it was too late by the time they were discovered."

My world was spinning. My mother, the one good constant I had in my life. "Take me to her, please."

The doctor hesitated and fetched a wheelchair. They were resting in an adjoined room, their bodies so close together they were almost touching. My mother seemed so peaceful, so lovely. "What happened?" I asked softly. The doctor told me the story, that my mother had tried to save my father. I sighed, knowing she would be happy to die for him. Hadn't I tried to do the same for America? My mother would be proud of me.

I looked over to my father half expecting him to scold me from the grave. He could be harsh and cruel, but he was my father. Looking at his face, I expected to feel as though a weight was lifted from my shoulders. I would no longer have to live in fear and I could make my own choices. Instead, I felt as though the weight of the whole country had been placed on my back. I was alone, without my mother's comfort or my father's advice. I needed to figure out a way to run this country and not become him.

Suddenly exhausted, I motioned for the nurse to wheel me out of the room, saying goodbye forever.

An advisor met me outside of the door, bowing. "Your Majesty, it would be best if we took you to your room. The doctor is satisfied with your recovery so far and will check on you each hour. The beds are filling up and it is not appropriate for the king to be down here."

"I can't leave America," I protested. "I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Of course Your Majesty, but there is work to attend to, and some unresolved matters to clear up." He cleared his throat, "Lady Kriss is in a room down the hall getting checked out.

I ran a hand through my hair, feeling drained. It was one thing to be forced to leave America, another to have this conversation with Kriss. "Fine. Send someone to me the moment America wakes up. Please give me a few minutes and then send up Lady Kriss."

* * *

"I think you missed a turn," I said to the nurse as we glided past my room.

She slowed slightly, "King Maxon, I have been asked to take you to your new quarters."

King Maxon… that was going to take some getting used to. "Of course. Um, do you mind if we stop by my… old bedroom first? There are some things I need."

"Of course, your majesty," she said as she turned me around.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I forgot to save this and was so frustrated that I didn't want to rewrite it! All characters belong to Kiera. Thanks sweetwaterspice for helping out!**

I steeled myself for Kriss' arrival as advisors swarmed around me, each needing my attention. This last day had been the single most overwhelming day of my life. I certainly hadn't expected any of this to happen when I woke up in America's arms yesterday morning. Was that really only yesterday? It felt so long ago. I had almost lost the woman I loved, prepared myself to propose to another woman, been shot, lost my parents, became king… I sighed, feeling like I had aged 20 years in a single day.

The murmuring around me stopped and I saw Kriss enter, curtsying slightly before running over and launching herself in my arms. I groaned as a shot of agony coursed through my body. Kriss pulled back, "Oh I'm so sorry, Maxon. Did I hurt you?" I shook my head, gritting my teeth. Her eyes were full of relief and love, which made me feel even worse. This was going to be harder than I had hoped for. "I was just so happy to see you, I was so worried... when Officer Leger brought me to the safe room, he said you had been shot! I'm sorry, I should have been there with you..." she started to cry.

"No, my dear," I said, for the first time cringing at the endearment. Kriss was still dear to me, as I had told America all the girls had been, but somehow I suddenly understood America's objection to sharing an endearment with the other girls. "I wanted you to be safe and am happy to see you in one piece."

She nodded, leaning to kiss me. I turned my head slightly and her kiss landed on my cheek. Now that my heart had set course for America, all of this felt like a betrayal. Kriss pulled back, confusion in her eyes.

I turned to the advisor closest to me. "Could someone please get Lady Kriss a chair so she can be more comfortable?" She was still sitting on the bed and I thought it would be easier for both of us if we had space for this conversation. "And then if you could excuse us, I need to speak with the lady alone."

She seemed slightly taken aback by my tone as she sat. She traced circles on my hand before bringing her lips, slowly kissing it. I felt my body tense, unsure of how to proceed. "Maxon, I was so worried about you." She sighed, "I'm sorry to hear about your parents. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, thank you though." I felt terrible for having this conversation so soon after the events of the day, but I wanted everything to be in place before America awoke. I cared about Kriss deeply. Our relationship had been steady. For a while I had convinced myself I loved her… but now, with the overpowering love I felt towards America, I was not so sure it had been true.

"Kriss," I squeezed her hand, looking into her eyes as I spoke. "You are extremely important to me. I have been a lucky man to have had you these last few weeks." She smiled, hope lighting her features. I felt a pit in my stomach, realizing she had come in here expecting a proposal. I clenched my jaw, angry at myself for making this worse. "Kriss, I am so sorry. My actions earlier were hasty, I was shocked and angry. I do care about you, but..." Her face fell and she suddenly leaned back in her chair, tears glistening in her eyes. "but I am in love with America. You deserve to be with someone who can give you his whole heart."

She looked shocked, angry tears spilling down her cheeks "You want her? After everything she has done to you? Sleeping with some guard?"

Her sudden accusations about the woman I loved surprised me and I felt guarded, a wall built between Kriss and I. "That was a misunderstanding," I said sternly.

"Misunderstanding?" She laughed humorlessly and I braced myself for more accusations, but they didn't come. She looked to the ceiling as if aligning her thoughts and turned back to me, pleading in her eyes.

"Maxon, please.I love you. Please don't rush into this decision, so much has happened today."

"I'm sorry, Kriss. I didn't want to hurt you. But I have never been so certain of anything in my life."

"But you told me you loved me! You were going to propose to me!"

"I was. I am sorry, but that would have been a huge mistake, and one we both would have regretted."

"But why? Why not me? I never did anything except love you."

I hesitated, unsure of how to explain myself. "You are wonderful and kind. You would have been an excellent choice. But it was always her. She had my heart from the beginning."

"So all the time we spent together, it was all for nothing?" she seethed.

"I did… I mean, I do care for you," I fumbled.

She glared at me, "When did you know? If she was the one from the start," she choked.

I faltered, not wanting to hurt her more.

"Tell me! I deserve to know." She sounded more angry than I had ever seen her before.

"The first time I saw her." I blurted out. I sighed, realizing it was true, a part of me had fallen for her that first night in the garden. "I planned to propose at Halloween, but wasn't sure if she felt the same way…"

"So before I even had a chance? This whole time, I have been what, your backup plan?" I didn't know what to say, so decided not to say anything. "I loved you, Maxon. I gave you everything! My heart, my first kiss!" She broke down with her last words.

I began patting her back as America had taught me but she pushed my arm away.

She cried for several minutes before she wiped her face and spoke again. "Maxon… I wish I had never met you!" and she ran from the room.

When she was far enough away, I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. That had gone… about how I expected. But I was glad it was over, now we could move past the selection. An advisor peeked around the corner and I sank back on the bed, waving them all back in.

* * *

Worn out and completely overwhelmed, I ran my hand through my hair for the hundredth time of the day. My father's advisors had been in and out of my room all day with papers to sign and decisions to make. I could tell some were surprised at my depth of knowledge on the country's issues, which pleased me. They had obviously underestimated me and I was happy to prove my father wrong.

I looked up as a nurse ran into the room, curtsying briefly.

"Is she awake?" I asked, relief filling me. I started to get out of bed but my advisor put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Yes Your Majesty. At least…" she seemed nervous, which worried me. "She is not in the hospital room. Actually, we aren't sure where she is exactly." Seeing my glare, she continued hesitantly. "A nurse had checked on her only five minutes before she went missing, so we are certain to find her shortly."

I laughed wearily and the nurse seemed shocked. "She doesn't make anything easy for us, does she?" I continued, motioning to the nurse and a guard. "Please let the staff know to send her this way when they find her." I turned back to the paper in front of me, still chuckling to myself.

Ten minutes later, I looked up to a guard's voice in the hall. Into my room walked an abnormally shy America in a dirty, torn dress. I smiled, the sight of her made my heart leap. I was so grateful she was alive, and seemingly unharmed.

"Your Majesty," she breathed, curtsying respectfully.

Too tired to laugh at her unusual formality, I turned to Stavros, "Set the papers here, Stavros. Would everyone please leave the room? I need to speak with the lady."

She was uncertain as she walked towards me, almost lost. She reminded me of the America I first met, always unsure of her standing with me. Suddenly, I realized her hesitation was my fault. She hadn't believed my dying words, couldn't know of my conversation with Officer Leger.

"I'm so sorry about your parents."

"It doesn't seem real yet," I said, patting the bed next to me. She sat too far away from me, if I wasn't so exhausted I would have pulled her into my arms."I keep thinking that Father is in his study, and Mom's downstairs, and any minute one of them will come in here with something for me to do."

"I know exactly what you mean."

I smiled gently, it had only been a few days since her own father had died. "I know you do." I reached for her hand, not only needing the comfort of her touch, but needing to reassure her and break the barrier between us. "She tried to save him. A guard told me a rebel had my father in his sights, but she ran behind him. She went down first, but they got Father immediately after. She was always selfless. To her very last breath."

"You shouldn't be so surprised. You're a lot like her."

I pressed my lips together. "I'll never be quite as good as her. I'm going to miss her so much. At least you're safe," I said, suddenly unable to look at her. Even thinking of losing her made me dizzy. "At least there's that."

I paused, trying to think of the best way to begin. I couldn't wait another day to tell this woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. "There's something I want to show you. Mind you, it's a bit rough, but I think you'll still like it. Open the drawer here," I pointed to where I had placed my few belongings from my old room "It should be on the top."

She pulled the papers out, looking at me, questions in her eyes. I smiled and nodded that she should begin to read.

I watched her as she read. She frowned and shook her head slightly in disbelief. Her look of confusion was adorable. _Could this woman finally be mine?_ I could feel my palms sweating as my pulse began to race.

"Are you . . . you're going to dissolve the castes?" she asked, looking up.

"That's the plan," I smiled, thinking of how much my life had changed since I first saw those icy blue eyes in the garden, how much I had changed. "I don't want you to get too excited. This will take a long time to do, but I think it will work. You see, I want to start from the bottom. I'm planning on eliminating the Eight label first. There's a lot of construction we need to do; and I feel like, with a little bit of work, the Eights could be absorbed into the Sevens. After that, it gets tricky. There's got to be a way to get rid of the stigmas that come along with the numbers, but that's my goal."

Her lips opened slightly, as though she was planning her first question. I wanted to kiss them so badly, but if I did, I didn't know if I could keep myself together long enough to finish explaining "I want you to know that this is all your doing. Since the day you called me into the hallway and told me about being hungry, I've been working on this." I shuddered slightly, thinking of how angry I had been at the thought of America hungry, in pain. "It was one of the reasons I got so upset after you did your presentation; I had a quieter way of reaching the exact same goal. But of all the things I wanted to do for my country, this would have never crossed my mind if I hadn't known you."

She looked down at the paper again, seemingly amazed. A grin lit up my face and I ran my hand through my hair before reaching underneath my pillow. _This is it, Maxon._ I wanted to reach out and grab her in my arms, but I could barely move my arm.

I took a deep breath. "There's something else," I clenched my jaw. I felt like words were escaping me so I opened the box and placed it on top of the papers she was still staring at.

"I've been sleeping with that darn thing under my pillow," I said jokingly. She looked up, stunned. I wanted to remember her forever like this. Her red hair fell in bundles around her face and her eyes were sparkling. "Do you like it?"

She opened her mouth several times to speak. I became more nervous every moment she didn't say anything. Had I misunderstood? Had her words simply been to comfort a dying man? If I pretended to pass out right now, would she forget all about this? Tears came to her eyes and she nodded. In that instant, all of the emotions of the day hit me at once and I felt a lump in my throat.

 _Do not cry, Maxon. You are the king._

I cleared my throat, "Twice now I've tried to do this on a grand scale and failed spectacularly. As it is, I can't even get on one knee. I hope you won't mind if I just speak to you plainly."

I swallowed, unable to think of any of my previously planned speeches. "I love you," I blurted out. "I should have told you a long time ago. Maybe we could have avoided so many stupid mistakes if I had. Then again," I smiled, "sometimes I think it was all those obstacles that made me love you so deeply. What I said was true. My heart is yours to break. As you already know, I'd rather die than see you in pain. In the moment I was hit, when I fell to the floor sure my life was ending, all I could think about was you." I stopped, too overcome to speak. I had been so close to losing our future together, and I was so happy to have this second chance. Tears filled her eyes, I wanted to kiss them all away. _Pull yourself together._ I took a deep breath, swallowed, and continued. "In those seconds, I was mourning everything I'd lost. How I'd never get to see you walk down an aisle toward me, how I'd never get to see your face in our children, how I'd never get to see streaks of silver in your hair. But, at the same time, I couldn't be bothered. If me dying meant you living," I shrugged, "how could that be anything but good?"

She started to cry and I squeezed her hand.

"America," I said softly, trying to control my own tears. "I know you see a king here, but let me be clear; this isn't a command. This is a request, a plea. I beg you; make me the happiest man alive. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife."

My heart stopped as I waited for her response. She crawled into my arms and I sighed with relief. It felt like an eternity since I had held her. I inhaled into her hair, squeezing her like I would never let her go. I leaned down to kiss her, unsure if I would ever be able to stop. I could taste her salty tears. She would be mine, forever. My confidante, my partner. The two of us could do anything together. I felt complete and utter joy.

As our kisses slowed, I pulled back slightly, smiling, awaiting for her to agree to the rest of our lives.

"Yes."

 **A/N: Let me know your final thoughts! Did you like the Kriss breakup? I may have had a little too much fun writing that... I'm probably done with Selection fanfictions for now unless I feel inspired! I do have a few others started but I have a bit of a Warner obsession at the moment.**

 **If you love the Selection and you haven't read Shatter Me, you are missing out! I promise you will love it. So go read it and come back here and read some of my Shatter Me fanfiction.**

 **Thanks for sticking around to the end! I appreciate all of your comments, likes and follows!**


End file.
